clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:4th hale
Hi. This is my User talk. The old one is here. ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Wiki is censored. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Enjoy! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Congrats. You made 1900 edits! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 20:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) hi Hi, 4th Hale! Wanna Meet on Snow board?? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 21:07, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sure. And by the way, I made a template called Template:Logo. Try it out, it can actually change the logo on pages! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 21:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC) how How do i do that? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 21:15, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Tournament While you are here, can we do that Jitsu tournament thingie? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 21:17, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Edits He, he... Congrats! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hey 4th hale, what's up? --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) testing out Template:Logo right now... --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:06, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I got Template:Logo to work on my page! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:08, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Reply on ''my talk page! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) No No No! I always reply on the page that the discussion was started on! It actually makes messages much easier to track for other people. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 19:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I don't expect to look on your page for messages!!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:12, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I'm a HIGHER power than you!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Wha...? I'm suposed to be the senior sysop! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I am a bureaucrat. Ok... you are senior sysop, but I have the power to promote users! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:15, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not trying to tick you off. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Your a bureaucrat...? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) yeah... TurtleShroom gave me the OK to become one. Dancing Penguin promoted me. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:18, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Really? that's nice. To be honest, I dont give one about status, it's all the same to me, so I'm not annoyed at all. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Let's put it this way: A bureaucrat is a Sysop with 1 GB more hard drive than a Sysop. A sysop is an Rollback with 2 GB more hard drive than Rollback. A rollback is has 7 GB more hard drive than a normal user. A normal user is a computer with 1024 MB RAM and 100 GB Hard drive. I am just putting computers in the place of Users. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 19:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ---- That's cool, but I think it's not working... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I know why now... Your using a different skin to me, so while it will work on my Sapphire Quartz it doesn't work on your "wikipedia style" skin. either that or using a strange browser or have magnification on the page... --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Could you tell me what skin you're using aswell please? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:37, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Monobook skin (the wikipedia one). And lots of users use monobook here too. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) yeah, I figured that out a little while ago. It's built for Monaco Sapphire, so it appears strange on yours. No problem. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale'']] (talk) 19:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC)